disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is an anthropomorphic female dog and the tritagonist of Disney's 1995 film A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. Background Roxanne is a student from Max's high school. She is very beautiful, popular, kind, and friendly, as well as forgiving as shown at the end. Roxanne is best friends with Stacey, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for some time, though he believes she never notices him due to his being incredibly unpopular. In actuality, Roxanne is shown to have a mutual crush on Max as well, but is rather shy about it. After Max had fallen from the school's bleachers, Roxanne ran over to him, helped him up, and started giggling nervously when he started to babble nervously at her. When he ran off in embarrassment of his goofy "Ah-hyuck!" laugh, Roxanne was left feeling confused and disappointed that he ran away from her. Later, during Max's performance at the school assembly, Roxanne is shown to be initially ecstatic and then flattered by the special attention Max gives to her and smiles when his identity is revealed before the whole school. While in the principal's office, she stares and smiles at him longingly, but is nervous when Stacey motivates her to talk to him. When Max finally gets to the courage to ask her out, she accepts his offer with little hesitation, and is dejected when he later has to cancel their date. Though, she moves past it when Max convinces her—through a lie—that his reasons for canceling their date are impressive enough reasons. After she later learns the truth and his reasons for lying (that he wanted her to like him), she admits that she had already liked him, and forgives his lie since it was in the right place. She accepts another date from him and is pleasantly surprised by an impromptu kiss that he gives her. Roxanne lives with her father, who loves her intimately and is somewhat overprotective of her. In return, she loves her father dearly, although she occasionally needs to discipline him when he gets too overprotective. Physical appearance Roxanne is an anthropomorphic female teenage dog She has tan-colored skin, a brown nose, a beauty mole underneath her left eye, wavy, red hair, and a slim and curvy figure. She wears a short-sleeved teal T-shirt, navy blue jean shorts with a black belt with a round silver buckle, pink pearl earrings, and white flats. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie Roxanne first appears in Max's dream, at the beginning of the film. She calls out to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but as she leans in to kiss him, Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy, in a manner similar to a horror movie werewolf, before Max wakes up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Later on, the real Roxanne walks down the street on her way to the school, but doesn't notice Max waving to her from nearby (she likely just didn't see him). At school, she helps Max up after he falls from the bleachers when the other students laugh at him and walked off. Max tries to say that he is alright but stutters after he sees it’s her and lets out his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh by accident. Roxanne smiles at him but Max runs off in embarrassment, to her confusion. She is later seen in the audience during the school's last day assembly. Like the other students, she grows sleepy while listening to Principal Mazur's boring speech as a boy named Chad takes the opportunity to ask her out to Stacey's 'end of school' party, but she presumably rejects him. Suddenly, Principal Mazur falls through a trap door in the stage floor, and someone dressed like Powerline, a famous rock star, appears on stage much to everyone's amazement, including an ecstatic Roxanne. As "Powerline" continues his performance, he leans in towards Roxanne at one point, flattering her, and he is sent soaring into the air via a rope and nearly reaches for Roxanne's outstretched hand before his performance is suddenly cut short. The person is then revealed by Principal Mazur to be Max in a disguise, much to the other students' shock. Unknown to Roxanne, Max had staged the entire concert in an attempt to impress her, which worked as she smiled at him. Roxanne is next seen walking with Stacey to the principal's office to get a paper that the latter needed. At first, Roxanne listens to Stacey talking incessantly about her party until her eyes and attention drift off in the direction of Max, who is sitting in the corner of the office. She smiles at Max without his noticing, when Stacey notices this display, she nudges Roxanne to approach and talk to Max. By this point, it is made clear that Roxanne ''does like Max and is just as bashful and awkward around him as he is around her. Roxanne tries to get Max's attention by first clearing her throat before tapping his shoulder, which startles him into accidentally knocking her books and papers out of her hands. After a somewhat awkward talk between the of them, they are able to better talk as Max asks her to go with him to a party that Stacey is hosting, where everyone will see a live telecast of Powerline in concert, and Roxanne happily agrees. She is then escorted out the office by Stacey after she and Max proceed to ramble on in their talk. Unfortunately for Max, his antics from earlier at the assembly were reported by Principal Mazur in exaggerated detail to his father, causing Goofy to fear the worst about Max's behavior and decide to take Max on an impromptu father-son road trip. Later that afternoon, Max goes to Roxanne's house to cancel their date. When Max arrives, he meets Roxanne's father and nearly leaves out of fear before Roxanne appears to stop him and has her father step away. She nervously offers Max a seat on her porch before she notices her father spying and has him leave as she promises that her father will be better behaved when he picks her up for the party. However, Max tries to explain to her how he can't go with her to the party, which leaves Roxanne heartbroken. After she sadly says that she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to the Powerline concert in Los Angeles and that Goofy and Powerline know each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV and kisses him on the cheek after he claims that he wouldn't cancel their date for nothing. As he happily leaves, she wishes him luck at the concert, to his joy. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacey's party watching the concert on TV with all the other party guests, but is worried since Max has, so far, not appeared onstage with Powerline. Stacey tries to reassure her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear onstage and dance with Powerline, to Roxanne's joy and amazement. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance with Stacey, and getting sprayed with Cheddar Whizzy by Bobby. At the end of the film, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell her the truth. Roxanne congratulates him on his appearance at the concert, he is happy but has to confesses his lie to her, as she is somewhat confused at him making that up. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, she is surprised by this but surprises him back by revealing that she had already liked him, ever since the first time she heard his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh. She forgives Max's lie as it was in the right place and offers to get together with him later that night. Max cannot, as he has plans with Goofy, to which she is initially jokingly skeptical until he confirms it true. Instead, he offers to get together with her the next day and Roxanne accepts. When she offers her hand to make it a deal, Max instead steals a kiss, calling back to her own prior kiss given to him. She is surprised by this but happy, and they both laugh. They then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes from damage it sustained during Goofy's and Max's trip, and Goofy is blown into the air; he falls right through the roof of Roxanne's porch. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. Roxanne does not appear in the sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is not known what happened to her between films, but it is possible that she and Max may no longer be together by that film's point since, in the movie, Max is seen giving a flirtatious look to a girl at a clothing store, and then both offers another girl the seat next to him in class (but Goofy ends up taking said seat, leaving the girl to instead sit next to Bradley Uppercrust III when he offers her the seat next to him) and later accepts an offer from this same girl to dance with her at a nightclub. Both of these girls reappear throughout the film in the background as fans of Max at the College X-Games, cheering him on along with several other girls. Eventually, Roxanne would evidently return to Max's love life in the House of Mouse episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", wherein she guest stars to go on a date with Max at the titular House of Mouse (see below). ''House of Mouse Roxanne appears in the episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", taking place at some point after at least ''A Goofy Movie, possibly even shortly after "An Extremely Goofy Movie". On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. At the end of their date, Roxanne says that despite all of the commotion and embarrassments, she had the time of her life, and could not wait to come back again. Printed media ''Goofy Gets Goofy'' Prior to the release of A Goofy Movie, Roxanne briefly appeared in the 1994 Mouse Works funny face book Goofy Gets Goofy (which, itself, is an adaptation of the Powerline concert scene from the movie). At the very end of the story, Roxanne is seen with two of Max's friends (who appear to be Bobby and P.J.) watching Max, Goofy, and Powerline dancing together on TV, much to Roxanne's surprise. ''Disney Adventures'' comics After the release of A Goofy Movie, Roxanne appeared in two Goof Troop comic strips published in Disney Adventures. In the first story, "My Hero" (printed in the October 1995 issue), Roxanne is seen in class with Max, P.J., and Stacey, in which they watch an old film about a heroic figure who rescues a damsel in distress. Impressed by the hero's actions, Roxanne wishes to herself that she could meet a guy like him, which Max overhears. With assistance from P.J. and Bobby, Max tries to set up potentially dangerous situations from which to save Roxanne as her hero. But, Max instead ends up saving first Stacey and then Bobby, respectively, in his first two attempts. On his third attempt, Max tries to save Roxanne from a fake python placed in the school's Biology lab, but the sight of a real python in the lab startles him into passing out, leaving it to Roxanne to subdue the snake and be Max's heroine instead. Roxanne's other appearance in the Disney Adventures comics was in what was notably the magazine's final Goof Troop comic, "Gorilla in Our Midst" (in the April 1997 issue). In this story, a gorilla named Mr. Kong moves in next door to Goofy and Max. Max and P.J. think that Mr. Kong is a monster, and his constant snoring prevents Max from getting any sleep at night. The next day, when Max shows up late for his movie date with Roxanne and explains his problem to her, Roxanne goes over to Mr. Kong's house and tells him that he needs to stop snoring so loudly. Upon hearing Roxanne tell him this, Mr. Kong politely apologizes for the inconvenience, revealing to Max that he's actually a nice guy. ''Le Journal de Mickey On February 12, 1997, Issue #2330 of the French magazine ''Le Journal de Mickey published a special Dingo & Max"Goofy & Max", the French title of A Goofy Movie comic which featured Roxanne and others from A Goofy Movie. In this story, titled "Je T'Ayuck" ("I Ayuck You"),A play on the phrase "Je T'Aime", which is French for "I Love You" when Max goes to buy a bouquet of roses as a birthday present for Roxanne, he and P.J. are shocked to see Roxanne across the street, kissing another guy and seemingly accepting his offer for her to become the guy's girlfriend. When Max follows the pair to spy on them, he is further mortified to see the couple having their photo taken at the children's photo studio in the mall department store where his dad works, with said photo taken by none other than Goofy himself! That night, Max has a nightmare in which Roxanne runs past Max into the embracing arms of "Jimmy", the other guy from earlier. The next day, Max learns from P.J. that what he and Max saw the day before was all an act, as Roxanne and "Jimmy" (whose real name is revealed to be Hubert; "Jimmy" being his character's name) are set to perform the lead couple in a surprise play for the school. Overjoyed to learn that Roxanne really hasn't fallen for another guy after all, Max's relief is short-lived as he then spots Roxanne crying. Stacey explains that Hubert got sick and won't be able to perform in the play, leaving Roxanne devastated that the play may have to be canceled, after all their hard work. Seeing an opportunity to make her happy again, Max offers to perform with Roxanne in Hubert's place. Later, the play goes off without a hitch as Max and Roxanne perform onstage before the whole school. In the play's final scene, the two go off-script by using their real names instead of "Jimmy" and "Laetitia", and Roxanne kisses Max before he can finish his final line of "I love you", which Roxanne finishes for him by saying "Me too, Max." ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Though Roxanne herself does not feature in the direct-to-DVD special ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, having been replaced by Mona, she is briefly mentioned once in the special's comic book adaptation. En route to his father's house for Christmas, Max worries about introducing his lady friend Mona to Goofy out of fear that his dad's goofiness might ruin his chances of making Mona his new girlfriend, and hopes to himself that his father will be on his best behavior for Mona, "Not like with Roxanne!" It has been theorized that Roxanne did not appear because her thick red hair would have been too hard to animate with the CGI animation at the time and with the movie's budget. Gallery Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg|Roxanne in Max's dream Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Tumblr m83aghd2iY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg goofy-disneyscreencaps com-1634.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg Roxie kiss Max cheek.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg Disney's A Goofy Movie - On the Open Road - Roxanne in the Clouds.jpg|Roxanne's cloud shape in the sky during the song, "On the Open Road. Roxanne and Stacey.png|Roxanne with Stacey goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7802.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg Roxannepic1.png roxanne2.png|Roxanne fan art (from here) MaxroxanneromaceHOM.jpg MaxRoxanne HouseOfMouse.png|Roxanne with Max in ''House of Mouse LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png Mickey shaking Roxannes hand.jpg|Roxanne shaking Mickey's hand House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date1.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date2.jpg Maxroxspeg.jpg Madgoof.jpg Roxanne kisses Goofy.jpg Hug.jpg Roxanne voz.png|Max protecting Roxanne from Ursula Roxmax2.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date love.jpg Roxmax.jpg Trivia *Since Roxanne appears at the end of the Mouse Works funny face book Goofy Gets Goofy (which was published on October 1, 1994), that book would technically be her very first appearance since its release predates that of A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995). **Though, her color scheme in that book differs from her finalized appearance in the movie: Her hair is strawberry-blond instead of reddish-orange, her shirt is purple instead of teal green, her pants are pink instead of dark blue, and her belt is silver instead of black. *According to character designer Carole Holliday in The Making of A Goofy Movie, when developing the character of Roxanne, director Kevin Lima wanted "a character who was 13 years old, and spunky, and the most popular girl in the school." In the finalized version of the film, however, these traits aren't quite as apparent: **In the movie, she behaves less "spunky" and more shy and a little awkward (if adorably so), expressing nervousness and hesitance at times when wanting to talk to Max. However, she does display a bit more spunk in her two Goof Troop comic strip appearances from Disney Adventures, in which she first fends off a python in "My Hero" and later stands up to the imposing Mr. Kong in "Gorilla in Our Midst". **Her popularity, meanwhile, is merely implied through her friendship with the very popular student body president Stacey, her being asked out by Chad (a popular older student), and through Max's own sense of social inferiority towards her, believing her to be one who is out of his league and never notices him (unbeknownst to him, this is untrue). **As for her age, it is unlikely for her to be 13 during the movie's time since it is set at the end of a high school year, and the youngest age a high schooler (specifically, a ninth grader) can be at the end of a school year in the U.S. is 14 (unless she was gifted enough to have skipped a grade, which the movie gives no evidence to support or deny). *According to the demo version of the song On the Open Road, Roxanne was originally named Dolores. *The most likely reason for why Roxanne (and Stacey) was absent from the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie was because, like how other members of the Goof Troop TV series who were absent from A Goofy Movie (e.g. - Peg, Pistol, Waffles, and Chainsaw) simply didn't factor enough into that movie's father-son story to warrant an appearance for them, Roxanne likewise simply didn't factor into any of the three main plots of An Extremely Goofy Movie: Goofy's and Max's "father & son at college" story, Max's College X-Games story, and Goofy's "return to college for a degree" story. *In A Goofy Movie, Roxanne has four fingers like normal, but in House of Mouse, she has five. *When Roxanne gets excited or nervous, she plays with her hair. *Although Roxanne's father looks like a bulldog, she doesn't resemble him in any way, therefore she might resemble her mother. *In the above-described Le Journal de Mickey comic, Roxanne sports a different color scheme than the one seen in A Goofy Movie, the two Goof Troop comics from Disney Adventures, and House of Mouse. Her hair is colored bright yellow blonde instead of reddish-orange; her nose is colored pinkish tan instead of brown; her shirt is lime green instead of teal green; her shorts are bright red instead of dark blue; her earrings are likewise bright red instead of either lilac (A Goofy Movie and "My Hero"), dark red ("Gorilla in Our Midst"), or white (House of Mouse); her belt buckle is bright yellow instead of gray/silver; and her shoes are black instead of white. *Also according to that French comic, Roxanne's birthday is in February, on a day that comes closely before Valentine's Day. *In the 2017 DuckTales TV series, there is a recurring female background character whose red-haired appearance has reminded many viewers of Roxanne, albeit with some notable design differences (e.g. - the lack of Roxanne's signature beauty mark, more dog-like floppy ears, a more grown-up appearance, etc.). Thus far, there has been no official word as to whether or not this background extra is meant to be the show's incarnation of Roxanne, or if her resemblance is merely a coincidence. DuckTales TV series who reminds many viewers of Roxanne.]] *This background extra has made the following appearances: **"Woo-oo!": She appears first in Flintheart Glomgold's waiting room with Donald Duck, and later near the end as one of several reporters witnessing the Jewel of Atlantis having been found by Scrooge McDuck. **"Daytrip of Doom!": She is seen on a bus reading a book called The Joy of Personal Space and is annoyed when Webby attempts to help her read by turning the page for her. **"Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!": She appears again as part of a crowd of TV reporters, this time attending a press conference at which Mark Beaks unveils his new vehicle-driving B.U.D.D.Y. robot. **"The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!": She is briefly seen as a violin-playing member of a small orchestra performing at the grand opening of the "Glomgold Wing" at the Natural History Museum. **"Who is Gizmoduck?!": She is very briefly seen (only from behind, this time) as yet again part of a group of reporters attending Mark Beaks's public announcement of becoming the new superhero "Waddle Duck" (after he took and the Gizmosuit from Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and rebranded it for himself). Also seen in this episode's crowd of reporters is a second red-haired female background extra who likewise bears a resemblance to Roxanne, even wearing a similarly-colored green shirt like the one Roxanne wears. References Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters